


Jungle Ghost Lovers

by HowlsMoon



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Two lovers one soul





	Jungle Ghost Lovers

Bluu and Leo were training in the forest in Brazil. They were getting along so well the past year that they were stuck together. Their bond got closer and closer that one day everything changed for them. One bright sunny day Bluu and Leo were training in the river practicing their katas when they were doing it so well that Leo caused Bluu to fall into the water and he landed right on top of her. He blushed profusely when he saw that her top was now see through soaking wet. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red it looked brown and he couldn’t help but stare.  
“Uh Leo what’re you staring at?” Bluu asked him.  
“Uh nothing Bluu why?” Leo asked her.  
Bluu started to blushed red as well once she noticed where Leo was staring at.  
“L-Leo-“ she said but it was caught up when Leo pressed his lips to hers in a hot sexy ass kiss. Bluu’s eyes widened when she saw what just happened. Leo deepened the kiss as he cupped her cheeks and he pulled her closer to his wet body. Her breasts pressed against his plastron and Leo chirped into the kiss. He pulled away from her lips as a trail of saliva connected their lips which he broke with his tongue.  
“Hey Bluu I’m going to get you all wet for me ok? Sound good?” Leo whispered sexily into her ear licking it. Bluu shuddered from that as she whimpered and she moaned lightly.  
“Ahh Leo please!” Bluu said whimpering. Leo just smirked as he then put his face into her neck and he bit and sucked on her neck marking her skin with love bites. Bluu elicited some more slight moans as she held onto his shoulders. He then trailed his lips down her shoulders and across them making more hickeys in his wake. He ripped her clothes off and he latched his mouth onto a nipple playing with and kneading the other as he made the pert bud harden between his teeth. She groaned and whined holding his head massaging his scalp. Then Leo abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one until he let that go with a loud smacking sound. Bluu let out some cries of lust as he traveled down lower to her nether regions and sucked on her clit trying to get her to cum into his mouth. Bluu of course wasn’t ready to yet and she just arched her back her toes curling while he molded his mouth to her pussy lips. That in return then caused her to orgasm into his mouth which he swallowed down sexily. Bluu whimpered our wanting him to now be inside her which he happily obliged. He laid her down gently into the water his cloak now getting wet too as he slowly and gently entered her. Leo groaned with slow thrusting as he heard Bluu cry out in pain. He kissed her all over her face hoping she would calm down. Once she did she arched her back as Bluu used her claws to scrape against his clothed shoulders. Leo churred in response to that as he decided to kick it up a notch by thrusting faster and harder into her making her scream out his name in pleasure. The sound of skin slapping could be heard throughout the water as the rhythm of water met the thrusts of their two bodies. He reached her g spot and pounded the living daylights out of it as she whimpered out and gripped his shoulders arching her back.  
“Ugh I’m almost there Bluu! Shit!” Leo growled out huskily.  
“S-so am I Leo my sexy jungle ghost!” Leo just smirked at that and climaxed heavily into her squirting his seeds into her while her high came and mixed with his. He pulled out of her panting taking her to their cave to dry off by a fire while Bluu caught her breath snuggling against him.  
“I love you jungle ghost!” she said.   
Leo smiled down at her nuzzling her forehead saying, “I love you too my love.”


End file.
